


i'm your venus

by letfelicitysoar



Category: Hello Venus
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hyelim scoots closer to ara, chest pressed right up against her back and in a shaky voice she asks one last time, “you’re my soulmate, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm your venus

hyelim scoots closer to ara, chest pressed right up against her back and in a shaky voice she asks one last time, “you’re my soulmate, right?”

“yes,” ara says, voice tired and sleepy, “go to sleep hyelim-ah.”

there’s so much more hyelim wants to say, words inching off the tip of her tongue but she swallows them back, forces them down her throat and screws her eyes shut tight, the beating in her chest refusing to calm down. tomorrow is ara and yoonjo’s last day in the dorm, tomorrow is when they take their packed belongings and leave for different paths that diverge from the hello venus they all created together. hyelim didn’t like the news of the split, but she knew that it was harder on ara and yoonjo, who would have to leave inevitably.  

this marks her last night to sleep in the same cramped bed with ara, to tell her cheesy lines and to tease her endlessly with half hearted aegyo. hyelim inches closers but it’s impossible with how close the two already are, the dim lighting of yooyoung’s phone illuminating the room.

hyelim’s chest hurts and she thinks about the first time she met ara, thinking she was younger and getting angry at her for not picking up the choreography as fast as yoonjo had. she regrets it more now than ever, thinking about how she didn’t want trainees from another company to come and interfere with what would be her second chance at debut. hyelim recalls the tears ara shed, the ones that she had caused and her chest swells even more. she wishes she could go back and make a better first impression. hyelim wishes she could be with ara forever.

“hyelim-ah,” ara whispers softly into her pillow before turning her head slightly to look at hyelim. “go to sleep.”

“i can’t,” she says truthfully, chest hurting too much, twisting in every which way and denying her mind a moment of rest.

ara moves her body to face hyelim’s, turning to face her and their noses are only inches apart. she brings a gentle hand to run through the chocolate brown of hyelim’s hair (“i’ll dye it like ara unnie’s!” hyelim had decided, while joohee laughed and joked about her no longer needing treatment for her scalp) and she blinks slowly, her eyelashes brushing against her cheeks. hyelim wants to cry, she wants so sob like a little girl again and that only makes her heart beat faster. she’s always loved ara’s eyes, loved how clear and round they were, how they reflected beautiful images and showed only the truth. hyelim doesn’t want to forget the look she see’s in them whenever ara sings.

“it’ll be okay,” says ara, voice so warming and that’s something neither joohee or nara could ever do.

hyelim just closes her eyes and purses her lips, she tries not to cry, she doesn’t want to wake up yooyoung or anyone else, but she knows that even if everything else is okay, she won’t be.


End file.
